Naughty Brother
by taecookys
Summary: Jungkook adalah adiknya itu saja dengan segala kenakalan yang pria manis itu miliki, tetapi mengapa Taehyung bisa tergoda ketika ia tak sengaja melihat tubuh sintal sang adik pada hari itu. [ VKook - TaeKook ] Incest!
1. Prolog

"Kak Taehyung?"

Pria manis itu mengintip kedalam kamar sang kakak. Hidungnya mengkerut lucu ketika ia mendapati kakak kesayangannya masih tertidur pulas. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, mendekati sang kakak berniat membangunkan. Ide nakal terbesit kemudian; Jungkook menyelip kedalam selimut kakaknya sambil mengendus leher sang kakak-menghirup aroma _maskulin_ yang disukai sang adik sejak kecil.

Sang kakak tidak terganggu sama sekali; ia masih tetap tertidur membuat Jungkook merengut menciptakan belah bibir merah nya mengerucut dengan lucu. Jangan kira Jungkook menyerah-pria manis lucu itu masih memiliki cara lain untuk membangunkan kakaknya dengan tangan lentiknya yang merambat kearah bawah; menuju _milik_ sang kakak yang masih tertidur sama dengan empunya. Meremasnya dengan lembut-

Jungkook terkikik pelan tanpa suara ketika merasakan bahwa tangan sang pemilik menepis tangan miliknya untuk menjauh dari bagian privasinya. Sang kakak membuka matanya, kerutan kesal tampak didahi seksinya yang berkeringat.

"Jungkook-" Suara berat itu mengalun merasuk kedalam telinga sang adik, pria manis itu segera menjauh sebelum ia terkena amukan dari sang kakak. Memasang cengiran lucu dengan mata bulatnya yang polos menyipit; menyambut sang kakak dengan tingkahnya yang seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Kerutan kesal di dahi sang kakak menghilang, Taehyung menghela nafas; selalu seperti ini. Jungkook tidak pernah membangunkan dirinya dengan cara yang normal.

"-jangan lakukan seperti itu _lagi."_

Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya dengan polos; memiringkan sedikit gemas yang membuat Taehyung ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil adiknya yang selalu terlihat merona dalam penglihatannya. Tidak, pria itu tau Jungkook hanya berpura-pura polos,

"Aku tidak-"

"Pergi dari sini sebelum aku membakar seluruh koleksi iron man mu." Ucapan Taehyung tertahan membuat sang adik mengerucutkan bibir nya; pria manis itu melangkah keluar dari kamar kakaknya-kemudian berhenti sebentar berbalik menatap sang kakak yang sedang menaikkan satu alisnya heran. Jungkook tersenyum kekanakkan berlari menerjang sang kakak, membuat Taehyung harus tertidur kembali dengan Jungkook yang berada di atasnya. Pria manis itu tersenyum menunjukkan kedua gigi kelincinya, tatapannya terlihat _nakal._

"Jangan cob-"

Jungkook segera menempelkan bibirnya ke milik sang kakak sedikit melumatnya pelan membuat Taehyung yang berada dibawahnya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Pria manis itu melepaskan pagutannya yang hanya sebentar; menekuk lututnya-menggesek _kejantanan_ milik sang kakak dengan lututnya. Tertawa kecil berhasil menggoda sang kakak, segera bangkit kemudian berlari sebelum ia mendapatkan amukan dari Taehyung.

Pria tampan itu masih terkejut; apa yang baru saja ia dapatkan membuat dirinya tak percaya. Jungkook tak pernah melakukan seperti tadi sebelumnya sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Adiknya; sejak kapan adiknya menjadi seperti ini?!

 _ **tbc.**_

_**tertarik?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Naughty Brother**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Lenght :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI, BoysLove, NC, Incest**

* * *

Taehyung mengusak surai abu-abunya dengan handuk yang berada di tangannya; bayangan dimana ketika sang adik mencium bibirnya melintas begitu saja dipikirannya— pria itu masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tekstur lembut dan kenyal serta manis seperti _marshmellow_ tengah memagut pelan miliknya.

Jungkook itu _nakal;_ dalam artian lain bagi Taehyung. Tidak seperti seorang adik kebanyakan, _nakal_ dalam kamus seorang Kim Jungkook adalah salah satu diantara ketika ia melakukan hal seperti tadi pagi terhadapnya.

Masih dengan memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian privasinya, dalam selang detik gebrakan pintu yang keras berhasil membuat Taehyung langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang pintu lemari yang tengah terbuka.

"Sialan, Jungkook! Kau tentu bisa mengetuk pintu bukannya malah mengagetkanku seperti itu?!" suara Taehyung meninggi sedangkan sang adik malah terkikik kecil; mata bulatnya berbinar polos—mengerling _nakal._

"Kakak—"

Pria manis itu masuk kedalam kamar sang kakak, Taehyung masih tetap bertahan di posisinya merasa terpojok ketika sang adik malah berjalan mendekat dan kini persis berada dihadapannya meskipun terhalang oleh pintu lemari yang terbuka. Jungkook tersenyum tipis ada siratan _nakal_ dari matanya, jari lentiknya memegang sisi lemari; berniat membuka lebih lebar.

"Jungkook, tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, atau—"

Sang kakak baru menyadari bahwa adiknya begitu kuat; membuka lebar lemari membuat tangan Taehyung terlepas begitu saja pada sisi lemari, pria manis itu membulatkan matanya begitu lebar—tenggorokannya sekejap terasa kering; menelan ludah memandang tubuh sang kakak yang terekspos jelas dengan kulit _tannya_ yang menggiurkan. Sang adik berpikir jika bagaimana ia membuat satu _tanda_ saja diantara leher jenjang milik kakaknya.

"Kak Taehyung _seksi_ sekali, aku baru tau." Jungkook menampilkan tatapan polos dengan setiap ucapannya, Taehyung tak percaya bahkan dulu adiknya tak seperti ini. Pria itu bersumpah, ia merekam setiap kejadian ini dalam hidupnya dan menemukan siapa yang telah membuat adiknya seperti ini.

Taehyung beringsut mundur, adiknya benar-benar menakutkan; mendekati dirinya dengan tatapan begitu _ingin tahu_ dan mencoba— pria itu tak bodoh memahami apa yang diinginkan oleh Jungkook saat ini. Adiknya ingin mencoba untuk menyentuhnya.

Adiknya mendekat, tangannya terjulur—begitu ingin menyentuh kulit sang kakak,

"Jungkook _ie,_ aku datang!"

Tangan Jungkook terhenti, pria manis itu menoleh berdecak sebal; memasang poutan di kedua belah bibir merahnya. Mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang kakak yang masih menatap dirinya heran serta lega, Jungkook cemberut.

"Jimin menganggu, kak! Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyentuh kakak." Pria manis itu semakin memajukan bibirnya; Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya lega,

"Sudah selesai? Jika iya, kau bisa menemui temanmu."

"Belum!" Suara Jungkook meninggi— ia kesal. Tidak berhasil menyentuh tubuh kakaknya yang terlihat menggoda dimatanya. Pria manis itu berbalik; sebelum keluar ia menatap sang kakak,

"Mungkin kali ini aku tidak berhasil kak, tetapi tunggu saja aku pasti bisa menyentuhmu atau mungkin—" Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan reaksi dari Taehyung yang menunggu jawaban sang adik,

" _aku juga bisa membuatmu untuk menyentuhku?"_

Pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang menatap dirinya dengan gigitan bibir yang _sensual._ Taehyung sukses tersedak, jantungnya berdebar. Adiknya benar-benar _nakal_ dan harus diakui _sedikit_ membuatnya tergoda.

 ** _tbc_.**

 **Hai.**

 **Untuk kemarin adalah permulaan dan saia membawa Chapter yang pertama hehe**

 **Sebenarnya, saia Author baru disini hehe.**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah FF yang saia tulis juga dan saia publish di Wattpad juga.**

 **So,**

 **kalian juga bisa kunjungi wattpad saia**

 **wattpad : kimjeons_**

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **Review? hehe**


	3. Chapter 2

**Naughty Brother**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Lenght :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, NC, Incest**

 _ **Dominant!Tae Bottom!Kook**_

* * *

Jungkook menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, bibirnya masih mengerucut; segala umpatan keluar dari mulutnya-menyumpahi siapa seseorang yang berani sekali menganggu kesenangannya. Mata bulatnya menyipit ketika ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya tersenyum begitu lucu.

"Jungkook _ie!"_ serunya, pria manis itu berdecak, berjalan tergesa-gesa kemudian menarik kerah kemeja pria itu; menyeretnya membuat pria yang sedang diseret oleh Jungkook tercekik dengan tangan yang bergerak menepis tangan sahabatnya yang memegang kerahnya dengan kuat.

"Kau-" ucapan Jungkook tertahan, ia menggeletukan giginya geram, "-aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu didalam kamarku, Jim!"

"Apa?! Tunggu-" Jimin menelan ludah, apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya dan apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga Jungkook sebegitu marah dengan dirinya.

"Harusnya kau tidak datang!" Jungkook menjambak rambutnya, ia menendang kursi belajar yang berada di kamarnya hingga benda itu terguling membuat Jimin yang terduduk di ujung kasur sahabatnya menelan ludah. Pria yang lebih rendah dari Jungkook masih tidak mengerti; ia hanya berniat bermain kerumah sahabatnya lantaran kekasihnya masih berada di kota asalnya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Diam sialan!" Jungkook membentak dengan tangannya terkepal kuat, giginya bergemeletuk. Ia gagal untuk menggoda kakaknya dan semua karena sahabat bodohnya yang begitu saja datang kerumahnya tanpa berbicara lebih awal.

Jimin mendesah pasrah, ia diam seperti suruhan Jungkook beberapa detik yang lalu. Pria manis itu kemudian duduk disampingnya dengan Jimin yang menangkap buliran air yang menetes dari mata bulat sahabatnya. Pria pendek itu terhenyak, Jungkook _nya_ menangis.

"Jungkook _ie,_ kau menangis?" Jimin meletakkan tangan diatas bahu pria manis itu, Jungkook menggeram kesal-menampik tangan Jimin yang berada di bahunya.

Kemudian ia berdiri; mengusap air matanya dengan kasar sekaligus memandang Jimin tajam. "Aku tidak berhasil menggoda kakakku, dan semua ini karenamu brengsek!"

"Tunggu-" Jimin menahan nafas, tangan kecilnya mengerat ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan dengan tarikan nafas; siap untuk berteriak, "Kau bicara tentang Kim Taehyung? Apa?! Ia kakakmu brengsek."

Pria manis itu memandang Jimin dengan angkuh serta lipatan tangan berada di dadanya, mendengus kecil-tatapan dingin yang ia arahkan untuk sahabatnya; menarik sudut bibir, "Aku tidak peduli, aku menyukainya dan dia adalah milikku."

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya sambil mendekati pria manis itu dengan sekali langkah; meremas pundak sahabatnya kesal, "Kau gila. Ia-"

Pria manis itu mendecih merasa muak dengan omong kosong dari sahabatnya, tarikan sudut bibirnya semakin keatas; menepis tangan Jimin dari pundaknya, "Sepertinya waktumu sudah habis, Jim. Dan kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Pelipis Jimin berkedut, dengusan kesal ia keluarkan di samping telinga Jungkook. Mengepalkan tangannya erat, menarik ganggang pintu-sedikit menyenggol bahu Jungkook untuk menyingkir; menutup pintu dengan suara keras berhasil membuat pria bergigi kelinci tersentak dengan umpatan dari bibir merahnya.

Dalam luar pintu kamar Jungkook, pria pendek itu masih berdiri disana. Sedikit menyibak poninya yang menutupi matanya, matanya teralih; memandang seorang pria berkulit _tan_ berjalan mendekati dirinya. Jimin tau- _sangat_ tau pria yang sedang berjalan kearahnya adalah Kim Taehyung. Kakak dari sahabatnya dan target dari seorang Kim Jungkook yang tengah berusaha memiliki pria tampan ini seutuhnya.

"Kudengar kau berteriak di dalam kamar adikku. Kau bertengkar den-"

"Tidak." satu jawaban segera Jimin keluarkan, ia menggeleng dengan tatapan berusaha menyakinkan Taehyung. Pria tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak tuli lagipula Taehyung sungguh mendengar suara teriakan disertai dengan akhiran bantingan pintu dan Taehyung sangat yakin; pria pendek dihadapannya yang melakukannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir adikmu, dan kusarankan-"

Jimin melangkah; mempersempit jaraknya dengan Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang pria tampan, "-a _papun yang terjadi_ _kau harus menahan dirimu, Taehyung-ssi."_

Pria pendek itu menjauh sekaligus membungkukan badannya, "Maaf menganggu waktu kalian, aku pamit." sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

Taehyung menahan nafas, apalagi kali ini. Menahan diri untuk apa? Otaknya bekerja keras; memikirkan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sahabat adiknya. Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan adiknya?

Pria tampan itu menghela nafas; menggeleng berusaha melupakan apa yang terjadi lebih tepatnya melupakan tentang kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir sahabat adiknya. Berbalik menuju kearah kamarnya sendiri, tanpa tau jika Jungkook kini tengah mendengar semuanya serta seringaian yang terpasang di bibirnya dengan jelas.

 _"Menahan diri? Bisakah kau melakukan itu, kak?"_

 _._

 _tbc._


	4. Chapter 3

Naughty Brother

Main Cast :

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Lenght :

Chaptered

Rating :

M

Warning :

YAOI, Boys Love, NC, Incest

Dominant!Tae Bottom!Kook

Ketika Taehyung mulai merasa dirinya sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya. Bersikap nakal yang disengaja dan berkali-kali dilakukan oleh pria manis itu terhadapnya. Memijat keningnya pelan sedangkan satu tangannya membuka pintu; Taehyung memutuskan untuk hari ini ia harus berbicara empat mata dengan Jungkook.

Mata pria itu terbelalak tak teralih pada sosok adiknya yang kini tengah terbaring menungging; memamerkan bokong putih sintalnya yang padat. Taehyung meneguk ludah dan hatinya berteriak salah, tangannya bergetar masih memegang ganggang pintu erat. Kakinya bergetar serta nafasnya tak teratur. Sulit teralih kepada adiknya yang terlihat seperti menikmati apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Jungkook menyeringai dengan posisi ia masih menungging; memamerkan bokongnya dengan penis mungil serta pita berwarna merah muda diujungnya. Pria manis itu tau, kakaknya kini tengah melihatnya—sedikit melirik mengintip kakaknya masih berada disana, berdiri tanpa merubah posisi.

"J—Jungkook.."

Pria manis itu menurunkan bokongnya; menoleh kearah sang kakak dengan senyuman nakal yang ia tujukan kepada Taehyung. Kemeja putih transparan yang tengah ia gunakan dengan kedua kancing atasnya yang terbuka lebar; puting merah muda yang mengeras tengah mengintip malu-malu diantaranya.

Jungkook beranjak dari posisinya; berjalan mendekati sang kakak yang menahan nafas—matanya teralih sebentar kearah milik sang adik yang begitu mungil, Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya kemudian memfokuskan atensinya terhadap sang adik yang kini tepat dihadapanya dengan jari lentiknya yang merambat kearah bawah, meremas miliknya dengan lembut.

Pria manis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya merasakan bagaimana tubuh sang kakak yang bergetar masih menahan nafas, tangannya masih bermain sedangkan mulutnya mulai menjilat telinga Taehyung dengan gerakan sensual mampu membuat pria yang lebih tua darinya menggeram—

"Wanna play with me, daddy?"

—berbisik begitu seksi. Tak lupa dengan kecupan lembut di telinga sang kakak.

Jungkook sempat berteriak ketika Taehyung mendorong tubuhnya untuk terlentang di atas ranjang dengan posisi dimana sekarang sang kakak tengah menindihnya.

"Aku cukup bersabar dengan kelakuanmu, Jungkook. Kau salah jika menantangku." Taehyung menjilat bibir dengan seringaian kecil, pria manis yang berada dikungkungannya mengumpat melihat bagaimana Kim Taehyung — kakaknya tampak begitu panas di ranjang dan Jungkook tak sabar menantikan ia di hancurkan oleh milik sang kakak.

Taehyung mulai mengecupi pipi merah milik sang adik dengan lembut; menyeret ciumannya pelan di bawah rahang sang adik. Menyesap aroma yang menguar didalam diri Jungkook mampu membuat nafsunya bergejolak liar.

"Kak—"

Suara Jungkook tertahan ditenggorokan dikala Taehyung mencium bibir merahnya dengan kasar.

Taehyung mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang sang adik dengan erat, melumat bibir Jungkook dengan cara yang liar. Kemudian tangannya terangkat mengangkat kedua tangan adiknya dan memerangkapkannya di atas kepala pria manis itu.

Taehyung menggerakan bibirnya secara liar, mampu membuat Jungkook sulit untuk bernafas. Kedua mata mereka sibuk bertatap dan tubuh mereka yang saling bergesekan. Jungkook menggeram pelan ketika bagian tubuh sang kakak yang keras mengenai bagian pahanya.

Brengsek.

Lutut sang kakak berhasil mengenai miliknya yang tidak tertutupi apapun, menekannya dan menggesek sengaja menggoda; melakukan sama seperti halnya yang ia lakukan tadi pagi kepada Taehyung.

Pria itu melepas cumbuannya menatap sang adik yang terengah-engah sama seperti dirinya. Rona pipi merah yang tampak begitu cantik dan menggoda diparas Jungkook. Pria manis itu tau jika ia tengah dipandangi sang kakak. Dalam hatinya tersenyum, ia tidak mau didominasi — setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Terlalu cepat dan Jungkook ingin bermain-main sebentar terhadap kakaknya.

Jungkook kemudian dengan cepat membalikan posisi, menduduki perut Taehyung dengan ekspresi terkejut yang ditampakan jelas oleh pria tampan itu. Mendelik tak suka,

"Jungkook, kau tidak akan men—"

"Kakak, aku ingin penismu." Ucapan frontal Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. Adiknya—benar bajingan kecil sialan.

Jungkook tidak perlu jawaban ketika ia sendiri sudah menarik resleting sang kakak, dengan gerakan cepat ia menurunkan celana pria itu hingga kedua matanya melihat tonjolan besar yang berada di balik celana dalam itu.

Jungkook mengurut penis Taehyung dari luar celana dalam itu. Dari luar sana Jungkook bisa merasakan betapa sang kakak sangat bergairah saat ini. Mendekatkan hidungnya menghirup aroma milik Taehyung— mengingat-ingatnya. Begitu nikmat dan membuat Jungkook semakin terangsang.

Taehyung frustasi, ia tidak suka dengan permainan yang Jungkook berikan. "Buka, Jungkook!" perintahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum miring, "Untuk apa aku membukanya?" dengan nada yang main-main. Taehyung menggeram kemudian menyingkirkan Jungkook dari atas perutnya, berdiri menjulang diatas kasur membuka celana dalamnya hingga jatuh ke tumit lalu menendangnya ke lantai kemudian mendekati sang adik yang duduk di hadapannya menggapai rambut Jungkook dengan kasar; mengarahkan kepala sang adik ke selakangannya.

"Untuk kau hisap, sayang."

Jungkook menyentuh ujung penis Taehyung yang mengeluarkan cairan kuning kental itu secara pelan. Mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada penis kakaknya; menggenggamnya kemudian mengocok secara perlahan membuat Taehyung mendesis pelan.

"Penismu begitu tegang dan merah, kak."

Jungkook memperhatikan lebih detail kejantanan di hadapannya. Selain besar, kejantanan Taehyung memunculkan urat-urat halus saat mengacung seperti ini. Ujungnya mencuat ke atas, "Apa aku harus memberimu hadiah, kak?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring dan menantang. "Tergantung. Hadiah apa yang kali ini akan kau berikan padaku?"

Jungkook mengecup ujung penis kakaknya dan menjilatnya. Rasa getir, dan aneh langsung menyeruak masuk indera perasa pria manis itu

Kemudian secara rakus Jungkook mengulum kepala penis Taehyung, dan pria tampan itu mendesis lebih keras.

"Oh, fuck! Mulutmu nikmat, Jungkook."

"Hmmmmnnhhh—"

Kepala Taehyung mengadah ke atas. Ia menikmati sensasi bibir adiknya yang bergerak-gerak nakal di kulit penisnya, selagi kepala Jungkook naik-turun. Taehyung persetan dengan status yang mereka milikki. Saat ini, adiknya sangat nikmat melebihi apapun.

"Bhhe...Shhaar..." Jungkook bergumam, memberikan nikmat penuh getaran yang membuat Taehyung putus asa.

"Lebih cepat, Jungkook!" perintah Taehyung yang mulai hilang kendali. Ia menggapai rambut adiknya mulai menjambaknya. Jungkook terkejut dikala kakaknya menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, menaik-turunkan kepalanya hingga ia nyaris tersedak oleh milik sang kakak.

"Fu—Fuck! Mulut brengsekmu nikmat, Jungkook. Aaah..."

Taehyung memandang mulut Jungkook yang dipenuhi oleh kejantanannya. Ia memperhatikan secara baik bagaimana penisnya masuk dan keluar di lubang hangat itu. Ah, terlebih lagi lidah adiknya yang terkadang menjulur keluar ketika ia mengeluar-masukan penisnya ke lubang itu.

"AAAAGHHH.."

Taehyung menggeram keras dikala cairannya keluar sangat banyak masuk ke mulut Jungkook; hingga menetes meluber keluar dari mulut sang adik.

"Telan, sayang. Itu susumu. Jangan coba-coba memuntahkannya, Jungkook." Taehyung menyeringai kemudian melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Jungkook. Pria manis itu mengusap cairan kakaknya kemudian menarik Taehyung untuk berbaring dengan ia yang berada kembali di atas perut pria tampan itu.

"Tidak sabar untuk merasakanku, adikku sayang." Pria tampan itu menyeringai dibalas dengan tatapan nakal dari sang adik. "Ya, aku ingin merasakanmu lebih dan lebih kak."

"Kau bisa merasakan penisku yang tegang sekarang ini, Jungkook."

Brengsek, Taehyung dan bibirnya jika di atas ranjang!

Jungkook masih mencerna ucapan sang kakak hingga ia tidak menyadari senyum ganjil terpasang di bibir Taehyung. "Kak— AAAAHHNKKK.." jerit Jungkook ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menerobos ke lubang miliknya. Sialan untuk kakaknya.

"Aaaahh.. nikmat, lubangmu sempit dan kering Jungkook. Aku suka—" racau Taehyung mulai menggerakan tubuhnya hingga Jungkook terlonjak-lonjak diatasnya.

"S—Shit! Kak dan penismu benar-benar, Sialan!" maki Jungkook yang sulit berpikir dan bernafas.

"Lubangmu Jungkook sangat nikmat. Terus erat penisku, sayang." geram Taehyung, terlalu terbuai dengan sensasi lubang yang diberikan oleh Jungkook. Ia dengan semangat memperkosa lubang Jungkook, hingga Jungkook menggila.

Jungkook menggeleng ribut hingga rambut lepeknya bergerak-gerak. Sensasi yang diberikan sang kakak membuatnya frustasi, perutnya mengejang— tangannya terarah mengocok penisnya sendiri sambil menuntun tangan kakaknya yang menganggur untuk meremas dadanya. "Beri aku yang banyak, kak! Berikan aku yang banyak untuk lubang laparku ini!"

"Rasakan! Rasakan penisku yang menghancurkan lubangmu, adikku." Taehyung makin kuat menumbuknya membuat Jungkook semakin terlonjak dalam genjotannya. Remasan tangan dari sang kakak membuat dirinya terbuai akan kenikmatan yang terus lebih dan lebih. Taehyung menahan nafas, memainkan jarinya di sekitar puting milik sang adik sambil mencubitnya dengan gemas.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sensual. Ia mengerling menggoda ke arah Taehyung "Penismu yang besar itu sangat memuaskan, Kak. Ahhhh… Bolehkah aku memotongnya dan kujadikan untuk mainanku?"

Taehyung terkekeh kemudian sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, "Mulutmu Jungkook—" dengan seringaian yang tak lupa ia berikan.

"—patut aku cium."

Mereka berdua kembali saling melumat, saling mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan satu sama lain yang berada di diri mereka masing-masing.

Mereka sama-sama tidak waras.

"Kak—Kakak!" jerit Jungkook ketika tubuhnya akan mencapai pelepasan sebentar lagi.

Taehyung tau ia dan adikknya sebentar lagi akan mencapai pelepasan. Menggenjotnya lebih liar sambil menjilat leher sang adik; mematenkan bahwa hari ini dan seterusnya tubuh sang adik adalah miliknya dan hanya ia yang boleh merusaknya.

Jungkook terengah, merasakan perutnya yang melilit; menyakinkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia mengeluarkan pelepasannya.

"Keluarkan, Jungkook!" Perintah Taehyung sambil tangannya meremas kedua bongkahan sintal yang memantul-mantul.

Tak berapa lama, Taehyung merasakan perutnya basah; melirik jika sang adik sudah mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" desah keras Jungkook.

BRUK!

Taehyung menggeram merasakan penisnya dilumat erat oleh lubang sang adik. Mengeluarkan cairannya yang begitu banyak; memompa keluar cairan yang berada di testisnya.

"Sial," rutuk Taehyung, ia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook yang berada diatasnya mengeluarkan miliknya; memandang paras cantik sang adik yang tampak kelelahan dengan nafas tak teratur.

"Kak—"

"Ssst. Jangan mengatakan apa-apa Jungkook."

Jungkook menarik lengan sang kakak ketika pria tampan itu beranjak; seperti ingin meninggalkannya sendiri. "Tetap disini dan temani aku."

Taehyung menelan ludah sebentar kemudian luluh dengan tatapan sang adik, membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik sang kakak— terkekeh tanpa suara.

Ah, ia merasa sangat puas.

Tertawa menang dalam hatinya.

Berhasil.

Ia berhasil membuat sang kakak menjadi miliknya.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 4

**Naughty Brother**

 **Main** **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Lenght :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, Incest, NC**

 ** _Dominant!Tae Submissive!Kook_**

 _Catatan :_

 _Disini Taehyung tetap kelahiran 95 dan Jungkook tetap dengan kelahiran 97_

Taehyung terbangun ketika ia merasakan tidak ada kehangatan lagi disela pelukannya, membiasakan dirinya untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk ke dalam indranya.

"Jungkook?" Bibir tebalnya berucap pelan sedikit mengernyit dikala ia melihat seorang pria manis yang tengah duduk bersila dihadapannya; tidak lagi sama dengan keadaan semalam hanya dengan sweater berwarna putih yang terlihat kebesaran serta celana pendek hitam ketat yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

CUP

"Selamat pagi, kak!" cengiran lucu dikeluarkan oleh sang adik, terkekeh pelan memandang sang kakak membulatkan matanya kemudian mengerjap pelan, karena kecupan pelan dari adiknya yang kini sangat menggemaskan dimatanya. Pipinya merona lalu berpaling, sejenak ingatan dimana malam itu mereka begitu sangat liar terbayang. Taehyung menggeleng berusaha melupakan,

"Kak?-"

Taehyung menoleh kemudian beringsut mundur, merutuki ketika ia tampak seperti submissive-

karena adiknya yang tiba-tiba mendekat. Tidak, Taehyung tidak takut; hanya ia masih belum bisa menerima semuanya atau mungkin ragu.

Jungkook tersenyum seperti anak kecil manis dan menggemaskan serta binar matanya yang berkilat cerah, kembali dimana Taehyung merasakan keadaan Jungkook seperti dulu.

Pria manis itu menggoyangkan bokongnya dengan gerakan ia merangkak kepada sang kakak, menggerakan kepalanya menuju telinga Taehyung-

" _Morning kiss?"_

-dengan jilatan sensual sebagai akhiran dari pertanyaan pria manis.

Jungkook terkekeh tanpa suara dengan memundurkan kepalanya- menunggu reaksi sang kakak. Ia merengut; kakaknya diam. Ia menyerah dan ia tak memaksa.

"Jungkook-" Taehyung berusaha memandang manik sang adik; ia tak ingin berbuat jauh sebelum pada akhirnya menyesal. "Jangan seperti ini, aku hanya-"

"-aneh, dan merasa bingung dengan semuanya. Ketika kau bersikap tidak seperti adik kebanyakkan, aku berusaha memaklumi tapi ketika-"

Pria manis menahan nafas; mengerjap pelan tak mengerti dengan yang dibicarakan oleh sang kakak lalu merangkak mendekati pria tampan itu, Taehyung segera berdiri.

"-tidak, Jungkook! Hentikan. Ini salah, kau dan aku saudara. Kau mengerti dan untuk tadi malam-"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti. Kau sialan Kim Taehyung. Apa aku harus menceritakan segalanya- bagaimana kau dan aku saling menikmati tanpa adanya status. Bercinta layaknya sepasang kekasih?" Jungkook tertawa sinis, persetan memanggil sang kakak dengan sebutan nama. Taehyung tercekat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin mengingat,

"Menyebut namaku, mendesahkan namaku berulang kali dan mencium bibirku bergairah. Oh, kau melupakan segalanya? Tidak ingat membuat tanda; seakan-akan kau mengklaimku sebagai milik-"

"Sial, kau sakit Jungkook. Aku Kim Taehyung sebagai kakakmu-kecewa." Taehyung mengambil celana pendeknya; mengenakannya terburu-buru tak memandang sang adik sama sekali ketika ia meninggalkan Jungkook seorang diri.

Pria manis itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tidak- ia tak merasa sakit hati ataupun sebagainya. Ia bukan pribadi yang cengeng atau dengan begitu saja ia akan menyerah.

Kim Taehyung. Kakaknya? Kecewa.

Benarkah?

Lantas Jungkook apa harus peduli, ia mampu membuat sang kakak kembali kepada dirinya- memujanya penuh cinta, menghilangkan status yang ada dalam diri mereka sejak lahir. Ia hanya memiliki Taehyung dan sebaliknya begitu ketika dimana kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan mereka sejak lama, sangat mencintai sang kakak lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya - tak wajar dan Jungkook tahu.

Dan jangan harap, Jungkook tak akan mudah berhenti begitu saja ketika ia baru saja memulainya.

 _[tbc]_

 _hai,_

 _review?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Naughty Brother**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Lenght :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, Incest, NC**

 _ **Dominant!Tae Submissive!Kook**_

* * *

Sialan!

Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya mengumpat— membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang; sejenak memejamkan mata serta mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tak teratur.

Ia kecewa.

Kecewa karena tak berhasil menjaga adiknya dengan baik— dalam artian ia tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Jungkook. Menghembuskan nafas kasar, beranjak dari ranjang; tubuhnya terasa lengket lalu memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Dan terakhir, sejujurnya yang membuat dirinya lebih kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia tak menampik bahwa ia sangat menyukai tubuh adiknya.

—

Jungkook terburu-buru menuruni tangga, rasa lapar menyerang perutnya— mendesah pelan ketika ia sampai di dapur; mengingat bahwa mereka tak memiliki apa-apa sejak kemarin. Berbalik arah memutuskan untuk pergi— membeli apa yang mereka butuhkan; sebenarnya ia berencana membuatkan kakaknya untuk sarapan. Bukan berarti ia meminta maaf atas semuanya, ia hanya melakukan hal seperti biasanya— sejak orangtua nya meninggalkan mereka.

Bibirnya terbuka berniat untuk sekedar pamit dengan berteriak— kemudian mengatup kembali, mungkin kakaknya tak peduli. Iya, untuk sementara kakaknya tak peduli dengan dirinya.

—

Jungkook sedikit berjinjit, mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan— memasukannya kedalam keranjang yang tengah ia bawa. Kemudian berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apalagi yang ia butuhkan untuk satu bulan kedepannya.

Pria manis itu tersenyum ketika merasa sudah lengkap, berjalan tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah berlari dari belakangnya.

"Astaga!"

Keranjangnya terjatuh serta hampir saja tubuh sintalnya ikut terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan yang memegangi lengannya.

"Maaf, aku—"

Seorang pria buru-buru berada dihadapannya, meringis memandang Jungkook yang tengah menunduk hingga rupanya sedikit tak terlihat. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lega, tak ada kerusakan yang terjadi di beberapa kebutuhnya; mendongak berniat menyumpah serapahi seseorang yang menabraknya.

"Ju—Jungkook?"

Mata pria manis itu membulat, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Rasa pening tiba di kepalanya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat serta tenggorokannya sulit menelan.

"Gyeomie?"

Lirihnya begitu pelan, dimana dulu ia begitu sangat sulit untuk melupakan serta jatuh ke dalam rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan— terpuruk lalu kakaknya berusaha keras melindungi dan membelanya.

 _Ia kembali—_

 _Kim Yugyeom._

 _—Cinta pertamanya_.

—

"Jungkook?" Taehyung menuruni tangga tak mendapati sang adik, ia kembali menoleh kearah pintu kamar Jungkook yang tertutup rapat. Tak seperti biasanya, setiap pagi Jungkook akan selalu berada di meja makan dengan senyuman lucunya seraya berdiri menariknya untuk segera makan.

"Ia pergi?" Ketika matanya melihat pintu yang sedikit tak tertutup rapat, menghembuskan nafasnya — menyesal; ia pikir ia sudah keterlaluan tentang perkataannya pagi tadi dan tak seharusnya ia berujar seperti itu. Baru saja Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera mencari Jungkook, meminta maaf—

Adiknya berdiri disana dengan sweater yang ia kenakan sama tadi pagi, Taehyung tercekat ketika ia tau, adiknya dalam kondisi tak baik. Berjalan mendekat, menarik sang adik kedalam pelukannya sambil mengusap surai adiknya yang begitu lembut dalam sentuhannya.

"Jungkook, maaf aku tidak bermaksud un—"

Jungkook menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kakaknya, menggeleng; mengartikan ia tak masalah dengan itu, "Kak—"

"—ia kembali."

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian dengan cepat mengerti, melepaskan Jungkook dari pelukannya. Meremat bahu sang adik dengan erat, "Jangan katakan—" ucapanya terlihat ganjil.

Jungkook terdiam lalu menunduk, "Ya. Ia kembali untuk merusakku lagi, kak—"

Pria manis itu mendongak menampakkan kelemahannya kembali dihadapan sang kakak, meremas tangan Taehyung yang berada di bahunya.

"—aku mohon lindungi aku dan jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya."

.

Taehyung pada akhirnya tau semuanya tak akan pernah lagi sama.

tbc

maaf bila ada typo.

saia ngerasa cerita ini makin aneh.

terakhir—

review? Terimakasih:


	7. Chapter 6

**Naughty Brother**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Lenght :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Rating :**

 **M**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI, Boys Love, Incest, NC**

 _ **Dominant!Tae Submissive!Kook**_

* * *

Pria tampan itu meremas bahu sang adik begitu kuat membuat Jungkook sedikit meringis; matanya memandang kearah sang kakak dengan sayu. Taehyung tergelak-tatapan sang adik begitu sangat ingin dimilikki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jungkook meminta untuk dimiliki sepenuhnya kan?

Jangan salahkan ketika Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook kemudian mendorong tubuh pria manis itu untuk jatuh ke sofa. Jungkook menahan nafas; siratan tajam serta aura mendominasi kembali menguar dari sang kakak. Dalam hati tersenyum senang- kembali merasa akan dimilikki lagi oleh sang kakak, tanpa memperdulikan status mereka.

 _"Kak-"_

Taehyung menyeringai dengan siratan matanya begitu ganjil. Jungkook suka-sangat suka ketika kakaknya memandang dirinya adalah sosok yang siap untuk dihancurkan; meleburkan dirinya dalam suatu kenikmatan yang membuat dirinya menggila.

 _"A—Aah."_ Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya ketika jari Taehyung memilin _nipple_ nya dibalik luar _sweaternya_ dengan kasar.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kulakukan Jung?" Taehyung bertanya menjilat bibir bawahnya; melihat adiknya yang menggairahkan; hormonnya membludak sangat drastis- kejantanannya yang berdenyut dibalik celana yang ia pakai; tak sabar untuk menikmati kembali lubang sang adik.

Jungkook mengangguk; menggeliat- tangan kakaknya meremas dada berisinya. Desahannya begitu _needy_ dan Taehyung merasa sangat puas membuat Jungkook merintih; memohon sarat akan nafsu kepadanya.

" _I want you touch me daddy! Please, fuck meeh—aah—"_

Taehyung kembali menjilat bibir bawahnya, berdiri tegak—dengan sekali sentakan sabuk terlepas; membuka _resleting_ nya dengan cepat, "Jangan menyesal dengan permintaanmu, _sayang."_

* * *

" _Hnghh!—Jungkook—"_ Taehyung menyentuh surai sang adik; memajukan-mundurkan kepala Jungkook, membuat dirinya harus menelan kejantanan sang kakak hingga sampai ke pangkal. Sengatan sensasi hangat dan basah dari sang adik membuat Taehyung beberapa kali harus menahan desahannya, kejantanannya berdenyut liat ketika menyentuh lidah lunak milik Jungkook.

" _Hmmmph!—Hnghh—_ " Jungkook mencoba memberontak dengan mendorong pinggul kakaknya, namun membuat Taehyung semakin menyodokan kejantanannya kedalam mulutnya dengan keras.

" _Hngh!—Jung—hh—nikmat—" T_ aehyung masih terus menyodokkan miliknya kedalam mulut sang adik,

" _Hmmph!—Kak—"_ Jungkook kembali meronta keras. Saat ia tidak sanggup bernapas lagi, Taehyung melepaskan penisnya dari rongga mulut sang adik.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _kakak_ disini, hm?" Taehyung menarik rambut Jungkook dengan kasar hingga pria manis itu mendongak dengan saliva yang telah menetes keluar melalui mulutnya, mata yang sayu serta pipinya yang merona.

Dada berisi miliknya naik turun; berusaha bernapas-ketika ia tercekat untuk yang kesekian kalinya merasakan aura mendominasi dari sang kakak begitu kuat.

Taehyung merunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang adik; menjilatnya dengan sensual,  
"Tidak ada kakakmu disini, _jalang._ Panggil aku _daddy,_ Jungkook."

" _Aah—Daddyhh—hmm_ _h—"_ Jungkook menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan oleh sang dominan di tubuhnya, seperti yang ia inginkan. Kakaknya telak tergoda dengannya, membiarkan Taehyung menggigit leher serta memainkan dua _nipple_ di dadanya. Setiap kecupan, hisapan dan lumatan yang dilakukan Taehyung, melambungkan kewarasannya, Jungkook terkekeh tanpa suara; merasa berhasil seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Taehyung melepaskan hisapan di puting Jungkook, kemudian beralih mengecup celana pria manis itu. Dengan kasar, sang dominan melepaskan kain yang menutupi kejantanan adiknya. Membebaskan benda yang sudah mengeras di balik sana.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya sebelum menghisap ujung penis sang penerima. Lidahnya bermain dengan pre-cum Jungkook, menjilatnya dengan rakus serta mengulumnya. Membuat pria manis itu bergetar menahan nafas.

" _Ahhk—Dad—Ngh—_ " Paha putih Jungkook bergetar hebat menahan sengatan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh sang kakak. Suhu tubuhnya memanas tiba-tiba seiring libidonya yang semakin naik ketika pada saatnya ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Taehyung langsung menghentikan kulumannya dari penis Jungkook, membuat adiknya mengerang kecewa.

Taehyung tertawa dengan mengelus surai hitam milik adiknya, "Sabar, _sayang—_ " Pintanya seraya mengecup bibir pria manis itu.

"Menungging, Jungkook _."_ Perintah Taehyung telak membuat Jungkook segera menungging; menampakkan bokong putih sintal miliknya- jari lentiknya terarah membuka belahan kedua bokongnya menampilkan lubang miliknya yang berkedut-kedut,

"Masuki aku segera, _daddy._ Aku ingin merasakan penismu-Aaaghk!" Jungkook menjerit, untuk sekali lagi kakaknya memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali sentak. Menyodoknya begitu kasar dan dalam,

"Kenapa kau begitu sempit dan nikmat, Jung?" Taehyung meremas pinggang adiknya selagi mencari titik kenikmatan Jungkook.

" _Aaah!—there—Daddyh—shit!"_ Jerit Jungkook ketika sang kakak mengenai titik nikmatnya.

Taehyung tentu sangat puas karena berhasil membuat Jungkook terbuai dengan gerakannya. Menumbuk bagian yang membuat Jungkook terlonjak dalam sodokannya sambil meremas bokong besar milik adiknya. Ia bahkan meningkatkan kecepatannya saat bagian tersebut selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook memperketat otot anusnya.

Lidah pria manis itu menjulur dengan dongakkan kepalanya- nikmat yang ia rasakan dengan kejantanan sang kakak yang berada di dalamnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, tangannya terulur ke belakang; memegang pergelangan kakaknya yang tengah meremas pinggangnya- kepalanya teroleh memandang Taehyung dengan siratan nakal kembali ia pasang.

Menjilat bibir bawahnya kembali, tangan satunya terulur menarik surai adiknya dengn kasar hingga kebelakang- menyodoknya terlalu dalam; mendesis kenikmatan ketika lubang adiknya meremas miliknya begitu kuat.

"Apakah digenjot olehku itu nikmat, Jung?" tanya Taehyung, mulutnya yang sialan membuat Jungkook semakin menggila.

Jungkook mengangguk; salivanya menetes- tangan Taehyung turun melingkupi kejantanan miliknya yang menegang, mengocoknya dengan cepat. Pria tampan itu menyeringai, merunduk menjilat punggung sang adik; mengecupnya kemudian memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikkan-

" _Oh-Fuck-Agghh!-Aku ingin menggagahi mu terus, Jungkook-Ahghh!-_ " Taehyung berujar tak waras. Ia senang melihat adiknya meronta dan mendesah hebat dalam posisi mereka,

" _Hghh!-Daddy-hhh-tidak tahan-_ " Erang Jungkook, genjotan kakaknya semakin cepat. Apalagi penis kakaknya berkedut-kedut liar di dalam lubangnya.

Taehyung mendengus semakin cepat, napasnya terus terengah-engah, dan otot perutnya mengejang hebat, " _Ahhhhgh!-Sial!-Sial!-mau keluar!-Aghh_!" Ia menusuk lubang Jungkook semakin dalam hingga menyodok prostat pria manis itu.

Jungkook mengerang sekali lagi ketika prostatnya dihajar tanpa ampun oleh sang kakak, " _Agghh!-Lubangku disodok!-Dad-Hgghh!-Keluar_!"

Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan nikmat dari sang adik, kembali bersemangat menyodok lubang becek itu. _"Aghh!-Jungkook!-Ahhhhkk_!" Tepat setelah teriakan tertahannya, Taehyung menembakkan spermanya ke dalam lubang adiknya, menyemprotkan hingga otot perutnya berhenti mengejang.

Jungkook masih berada dalam posisi yang sama, pinggulnya naik; menggigit bibir bawahnya-merasakan akan pelepasannya.

" _Ahhg!-AHHHK!-_ " Jungkook berteriak tertahan saat ia mencapai pelepasannya, bokongnya turun kemudian bersamaan dengan Taehyung melepas penisnya keluar dari lubang sang adik membuat desisan lirih keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung kemudian berkedip; memalingkan wajahnya- merasa malu, memandang tubuh polos milik adiknya serta merutuki kebodohannya; ketika ia kembali bersikap berbeda seperti bukan dirinya. Jungkook terkekeh tanpa suara, meringis ketika berusaha duduk- tanpa memperdulikan cairan lengket yang masih mengalir di lubangnya.

"Kak—" Jungkook memegang kedua sisi pipi kakaknya, memalingkan wajah pria itu untuk bertatap muka dengannya. Pria manis itu tersenyum, memajukan wajahnya- mendekati bibir sang kakak; memagutnya dengan lembut kemudian melepaskannya kembali.

"Berhentilah bersikap kau seakan-akanbersalah setelah melakukannya denganku." Pria manis itu merengut, bibir merahnya mencebik imut menimbulkan desiran aneh di dada Taehyung- perasaan yang tak wajar dimiliki oleh dirinya.

Taehyung berusaha tersenyum; mengelus surai adiknya, "Aku hanya belum terbiasa, Jungkook."  
ujarnya berusaha memberi pengertian tanpa mengecewakan adiknya.

"Ya, aku tau." Jungkook menaikkan kedua bahunya; mencoba tak peduli. Lagipula toh, ia sudah sepenuhnya mendapatkan kakaknya. Jungkook berdiri, mencoba tak memperdulikan cairan lengket yang mengalir keluar dari lubangnya.

Taehyung tergelak, kemudian ikut berdiri sebelum itu menutup resletingnya lalu memegang lengan sang adik, "Apa itu sakit?"

"Hah?" Jungkook menaikkan satu alisnya, tak mengerti- lalu kemudian tak lama ia tertawa; merasa lucu dengan pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Kau lucu, kak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, hanya kau terlalu kasar daripada yang kemarin-" Rengutnya sebal, kemudian tergantikan dengan senyuman jahil seperti biasanya. Jungkook berjalan mendekat dengan sedikit tertatih, tangannya turun; mengusap kejantanan milik sang kakak sebentar. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Taehyung,

 _"—dan tidak ada salahnya kan kita melakukannya lagi?"_

Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya, menyeringai jahil serta kedipan nakal kembali ia layangkan kepada sang kakak. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh-

"Uh sialan, penismu itu makhluk hidup apa bagaimana sih kak? Liar sekali rasanya." -dengan umpatan frontal yang keluar dari bibir adiknya membuat Taehyung total malu dengan pandangan yang ia arahkan tepat kepada _miliknya._

Astaga,

Sialan, salahkan saja terhadap hormon miliknya yang begitu besar. Bangsat, Taehyung benar-benar sangat malu.

 _tbc._

 _halo, saia fast update wkwk—_

 _karena sejujurnya fanfic ini sudah selesai; di wattpad saia, dan saia repub disini._

 _Kalian juga bisa kunjungi wattpad saia tentunya,_

 **akun saia : kimjeons_**

Terakhir, terimakasih banyak atas review kalian :')

serius, saia ga nyangka disini pun fanfic saia dapet respon positif sekali—

Uuh— cinta kalian—

Review? hehe


End file.
